britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Britain (Brian Braddock)/Gallery
CB1.jpg|[[Captain Britain Vol 1 1|Captain Britain #1]] Irving Watanabe.jpg|''Speech bubble from'' [[Captain Britain Vol 1 1|Captain Britain #1]], by Irving Watanabe CBQuarterstaff.jpg|''In'' [[Captain Britain Vol 1 2|Captain Britain #2]], by Herbert Trimpe, Fred Kida and Marie Severin Betsy1.jpg|''With Betsy Braddock in'' [[Captain Britain Vol 1 9|Captain Britain #9]], by Herbert Trimpe, Fred Kida and George Roussos Captain Britain 2.jpg|''In'' [[Captain Britain Vol 1 36|Captain Britain #36]], by Ron Wilson, Bob Budiansky, Fred Kida and Mike Esposito CB39cutaway.jpg|''The Captain in flight on the cover of'' [[Captain Britain Vol 1 39|Captain Britain #39]] Hulk Comic 22.jpg|''The cover of'' [[Hulk Comic Vol 1 22|Hulk Comic #22]] CB promo.jpg|''Promotional ad, 1976'' Captain Britain.jpg|''First costume'' Originalcaptainbritain.jpg|''Captain Britain strikes a pose in the original costume'' CB in action.jpg|''Captain Britain in action'' Hulk Comic 31.jpg|''The origin of Captain Britain'' CACB.jpg|''With Captain America, by Jack Kirby'' Knightotherworld2.jpg Knightotherworld1.jpg|''With the Black Knight'' Cb01.jpg|''Artfully tousled blond hair'' Captain Britain 2nd Costume.jpg|''Second costume'' 278px-Brian Braddock (Earth-616) 001 1980s.jpg|''Captain Britain in action in his second costume'' MSH 377.jpg|''He's back... Captain Britain!! (by Alan Davis)'' Captain Britain by Alan Davis.jpg|''On the cover of'' [[X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain Vol 1 1|X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain #1]], by Alan Davis IMG.jpg|''With Jackdaw'' Captain Britain resurrection by Alan Davis.jpg|''The resurrection of Captain Britain in 'A Rag, a Bone, a Hank of Hair,'' Captain Britain (Trade Paperback) Vol 1 2, by Alan Davis Slaymaster v Captain Britain.jpg|''Fighting Slaymaster in 'Killing Ground','' Captain Britain (Trade Paperback) Vol 1 2, by Alan Davis Brian.jpg|''Brian Braddock in 'Childhood's End','' Captain Britain (Trade Paperback) Vol 1 1, by Alan Davis and Louise Cassell Captain Britain and Meggan.jpg|''With Meggan, by Alan Davis'' CB Special 3.jpg|''Flying high'' Excalibur 5.jpg|''On the back of'' Excalibur #5, by Alan Davis Spec 133 (UK).jpg|''Something that describes itself as "100% Spidey action" but clearly isn't'' Stolen boots.jpg|''Stolen boots (Captain Britain and Killraven)'' Marvels Captain Britain Britains Champion.jpg|''Third costume'' 241px-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 462 Textless.jpg|''Captain Britain looks scared'' plasmer-2-with-captain-britain.jpg|''CB and the Black Knight in Plasmer'' CaptainBritainOtherworldCostume.jpg|''Otherworld costume'' Britannic.jpg|''Britanic, an unsympathetic American writer's reinterpretation of the character'' CBexcal.jpg|''Excalibur stealth costume (you can tell it's stealthy because of the big red X on the chest)'' 2260900-captainbritain03.jpg|''New Excalibur costume'' New Excalibur.jpg|''New Excalibur costume sans mask'' Excal102.jpg|''Captain Britain and some mutants'' excaliburpartcover.jpg Secret avengers cb.jpg|''Secret Avengers stealth costume (again, note the big red X on the chest... clearly being'' too stealthy is unsporting) Darkmoor Staff.jpg|''At Darkmoor Research Centre'' CaptainBritainMI13.jpg|''In MI13 costume'' cbmi13.jpg|''CB looking damned heroic'' 01.jpg|''First logo'' 02.jpg|''Second logo'' 03.jpg|''Third logo'' 04.jpg|''Fourth logo'' 05.jpg|''Fifth logo'' 06.jpg|''Prospective logos for Captain Britain and MI-13'' Captain Britain covers.jpg|''Lots of covers'' Lionheart.jpg|''Brian's temporary replacement, Kelsey Leigh, also known as Lionheart'' Machoman1.jpg|''CB guest stars in Lew Stringer's Macho Man in Secret Wars #58'' CA305.jpg|''Captain America #305'' Captain_America_Vol_1_306.jpg|''Captain America #306'' MarvelTeam-Up065.jpg|''Marvel Team-Up #65'' mtu.jpg|''Marvel Team-Up #66'' usavengers1.jpg|''U.S Avengers #1, variant cover, 2017'' roast0001.jpg|''CB and Union Jack at the Fantastic Four Roast, by Fred Hembeck (1982)'' roast2.jpg|''Interior art from the same book (not by Fred Hembeck)'' contest10007.jpg|''Captain Britain and the Black Knight in Marvel Super-Heroes Contest of Champions #1 (1982), the first American acknowledgement of events in Marvel UK's Black Knight series. Art by John Romita Jr. '' contest20007.jpg|''More from Contest of Champions. Yes, this really was how Americans viewed the situation between Britain and Ireland in 1982.'' contest40006.jpg|''Casual racism from Contest of Champions''. contest30001.jpg|''...and a full page from the same issue!'' Category:Gallery